


Christmas? In This Household?

by IronStrangeForLife (AnthoAndHisShenanigans)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hannibal (TV) References, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Was I Thinking?, how to ignore Christmas 101, watching gory movies instead of Christmas movies because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthoAndHisShenanigans/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: Peter & Harley visited for Christmas, only to realize their parental figures weren't fond of Christmas at 3 in the morning.The only solution? Watching a gory TV show to drown out the holy jolly Christmas spirit, at least according to Stephen.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Stephen Strange, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 36
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2019





	Christmas? In This Household?

**Author's Note:**

> Ironstrange Bingo Fill: Peter Parker

Peter sat up from his bed, rubbing his tired eyes as he reached out to get a glimpse of the alarm clock on the nightstand. _2:50 A.M._ He can’t help but let his lips curled into a small smile, remembering the excitement he was whelmed up with every Christmas when he’s still a kid. He had just arrived at Tony’s cozy cabin to spend the holiday with his new family just earlier. His body was tired but his mind still can’t stop waking up at this time on Christmas, he didn’t notice any Christmas decorations around the house but simply brushed it off considering he arrived at the house at 9 & too tired to notice anything. 

He gently opened the door, afraid of waking up anyone. He carefully examined the hallway, only to find Harley also standing there. The blond greeted him with a small smile before peaking the stairway. “Morning.” Peter whispered before joining him, making their way down the stairs while sharing the reasons that they’re awake at this time. They looked around the lounge, mildly concerned by the lack of Christmas decorations. They’re looking for anything in general, they never actually took a good look at the cabin before anyway. Peter stepped into the kitchen, only to find Tony, sitting in absolute silence, nursing a cup of coffee beside the window. 

The moonlight hitting onto his face, he looked tired under the dim light, how his eyes were wet with what they assumed were tears, reflecting the light. Something’s wrong, they can tell but they just can’t put a finger on it. 

“Hey kids.” Tony murmured, breaking the silence. “Merry Christmas.” He forced out a smile, trying to make himself to appear normal but instead, the feelings & the memories were too overwhelming, he can feel his voice on the brink of cracking, felt beads of tears on the verge of running down his face. He didn’t want to be a killjoy on the first Christmas that he’s spending with his adopted sons just because he never had any Christmas memories that are borderline decent, he wanted to give him the best Christmas they ever had but he can’t, he doesn’t know how. 

“Morning, Dad.” Harley said as he opened the fridge to find some milk, knowing that the best way to deal with this kind of situation is to pretend nothing happened & it clearly helped, his words bringing Tony back from his mind. 

“Where’s Stephen?” Peter looked around but he just can’t find the sorcerer, hoping Stephen will be here for Christmas. “He’s asleep right now, just got back from an exhausting mission.” Tony replied, looking down at his mug again. 

He took a quick glance at the teen again, he wanted to just tell him the truth but he can’t bring himself to. He knew that Peter was excited for Christmas, he had been rambling about Christmas every time they’re having a conversation for the last few weeks, how he wanted to spend this Christmas with his Irondad since May had passed away. He knew how excited the kid was, how he just can’t stop humming Christmas songs. 

He knew Harley was excited for the holiday too, how when he first met the boy, finding him placing a Christmas hat on the iron suit. How the kid can’t stop rambling about Christmas trees & how he had fun decorating them. 

“Okay, my turn. Why are you two awake at 3 in the morning?” Both of them turned to look at each other, shrugged in unison. “Well, I can’t sleep. Just not that tired.” Harley finally explained, grabbing the once full coffee jug. He stood in front of the coffee machine, motionless, wondering how can his father figure finished a whole jug of coffee in a short amount of time. He shook his head, _not now_ he thought to himself, pouring out the small amount of coffee left in the jug. Tony nodded to the answer before turning to Peter. The teen was just there, watching Harley’s movements. Lost in his mind, not even aware of Tony’s question. “Now you two go to sleep, or else Krampus is coming for you.” A soft smile on Tony’s face as he left the kitchen. “Night.” He said as he disappeared into the dark. 

“Harley, do you know anything?” Peter asked quietly, looking at the teenager with eyes full of curiosity. “I want to say I know what’s happening but I honestly don’t know.” The blond just shrugged. “Have Tony ever talk about Christmas with you?” Peter shook his head as he looked down at the table. He only just realized it, the fact that it was always him that talked about Christmas & his mentor was just nodding to his words, never leaving any comments about it, not even once. 

* * *

Tony brought the mug into the garage, searching for any project for him to finish as an excuse to stay awake if Stephen woke up. Well, Peter’s suit could use an upgrade, he thought to himself as he dropped himself into his chair.

He looked around the room as he tried to think of other excuses in case Stephen wakes up but he can’t help but noticed a box laying in the corner of the garage. He examined the almost too old cardboard box. He opened it, only to sighed as the content met his eyes, a box full of stuff from his childhood. “Should’ve burn you a long time ago…” He mumbled as he flicked through the old photos before putting them back after 10 seconds. He can’t deal with it, it’s too much for him. Not today, not right now. He scribbled down on a piece of paper before exiting the garage.

He looked at the now empty kitchen, that was by far the only thing that happened that wasn’t against him. He didn’t want to look like he’s about to have a meltdown in front of them. It’ll ruin the holiday spirit, as if I didn’t ruin it already, Tony laughed, ignoring how the tears were forming in his eyes. He turned on the TV, trying to find some distraction, only to find out that literally every TV show has a Christmas special. 

Tony sighed as he turned it back off. He looked at the clock, 3:16 AM, he shook his head as he realized he’d been awake for a while. He returned back to his bedroom, he didn’t want Stephen to wake up with his lover gone at 3 in the morning. He ran his fingers through Stephen's hair gently, trying to not wake him up. He slowly moved his hand onto the doctor's face as he heard a soft hum from him. His fingers tracing the sharp cheekbone as he let himself lost in the memories of being with Stephen.

He smiled as he recalled the memory of Stephen’s watery eyes at the brunette's “I love you.”, he watched Stephen resting peacefully as he slowly drifted off, the smile still hanging on his face.

“Morning, Tony.” Stephen whispered as he saw the genius’ eyelids parted slowly. Tony looked at the clock on the nightstand, 7:34 AM. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he managed to get some sleep. “Morning.” He stretched, watching Stephen standing beside the closet. “Are the kids awake right now?” Tony asked, remembering the awkward midnight conversation with them. “No clue.” Stephen shrugged as he throw on one of Tony’s shirt.

“Stop stealing my clothes. I’m running out of them.” Tony laughed, putting on Stephen's clearly oversized shirt as an objection. “Hmm…nope.” Stephen hold the collar of the shirt beside his nose, sniffing it before replying playfully. “And you look good in my clothes.” He continued, pecking Tony on the cheek before leaving the room.

“Oh, morning kids.” Stephen greeted the teens as they were lured into the kitchen by the irresistible smell of bacon. “Morning, doctor dad.” Peter smiled as he helped himself with some pancakes with Harley joining in later, who was watching the bacons sizzling in the pan as he sipped on his coffee.

“Merry Christmas, by the way.” Stephen pulled the pan off the stove before turning his attention onto the toaster. “Merry Christmas.” Peter & Harley said as they smiled at the doctor before making an eye contact, last night’s conversation was still stuck in their head.

“Hey kids.” Tony entered the kitchen absently, distracted but no one have any clue. He sat down beside Stephen but his eyes were fixed at the table. “Um...Peter, Harley... I’m sorry but I can’t give you two a proper, good old-fashioned Christmas, I tried, but I can’t... I can’t look at a Christmas tree without being reminded that my family wasn’t functional at the slightest. I can’t look at a Christmas dinner without being reminded that my dad ruined it every year with too much alcohol. It’s just... I’m sorry if I just ruined Christmas for you.”

Congratulation, you fucked up again. Tony said to himself, he knew he was right. The thought of him being a killjoy was flooding his mind, he can’t help but hate himself for it. Both Peter & Harley finally visited and he just destroyed it for them. The feeling of a trembling hand running along his spine brought him back, trying it’s best to comfort him. “It’s okay, Tony...” Peter whispered as the hand on his back was replaced with Harley’s.

He let his head tilted up, the light reflecting from his teary eyes. “I’m sorry if I’ve been triggering you & bringing back old memories. I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark, I didn’t even notice...” “Pete, don’t be sorry. It was just me, it’s not your fault.” Peter’s words were cut off by the older man’s eyes meeting his.

* * *

“Stephen, what TV show is the least appropriate to watch on Christmas?” Tony asked loudly from the couch, trying to communicate with his husband who was only in the kitchen. “First of all, I’m only a room away from you, not deaf. And second, how am I supposed to know? Hannibal, I guess?” Stephen came back with a huge bowl of popcorn, setting in on the coffee table before joining Tony on the couch. “Gay cannibal sounds good for Christmas.” “As if there’s anything not Christmas related for us to watch.” 

The next 3 hours was spent watching a psychopathic cannibal brutally murdering people while questioning their lives as they found whatever human parts Hannibal was cooking looked delicious. Tony curled up beside Stephen while he let his mind distracted by the gory show & saving him from drowning in anything Christmas related. Stephen’s lips curled into a small smile as he watched the two teenagers having fun analyzing the show & occasionally started criticizing the killer, coming up with better murder ideas which was mildly concerning for the sorcerer.

“What do you mean by you accidentally finished a whole bowl of popcorn by yourself?” Stephen stared at the man beside him, who was shoving the empty bowl into the doctor’s view when Stephen’s hand mindlessly shoving into the empty bowl, only to realize it was empty. “Well, that means I accidentally finished a whole bowl of popcorn by myself.” The brunette said with a grin on his face which earned a cushion in the face from the sorcerer.

“Actually that means you have no self control.” Peter propped himself up to watch the couple fight in the cutest way possible. “You’re just like him.” Stephen turned to look at him, despite that his hands were still holding a cushion, throwing lightly onto Tony who was currently a giggly mess.

“It’s all fun and games until your husband ate all the popcorn.” Harley added. “We’re getting a divorce kids. Who do you want to stay with?” Stephen asked calmly, as if it’s just a normal Tuesday morning. “Give me more popcorns or I’m getting the custody of both of them.” Tony protested.

“You two keep fighting. I’m gonna keep watching my favorite cannibal seducing Will & you guys can go and sign the divorce paper I guess.” Peter simply stated as he turned his attention back to Hannibal. “That’s such a power move.” Stephen looked at Peter with widen eyes, surprised. Tony took the chance & pinned Stephen down onto the couch, reversing their role.

Tony swore he could hear a small noise escaping from the younger man’s throat, his eyes darted onto Stephen’s face, only to found the sorcerer flushed. Both of them turned their attention onto the two teenagers to stop themselves from making out right there. Stephen let out a sigh of relief as he thought both Harley & Peter didn’t notice it. Stephen’s darting from Tony to Peter again, he wanted to bury his face into the couch as he saw the teenager slowly shifting away from the couch with the tip of his ears red with embarrassment & awkwardness. He totally forgot about Peter’s enhanced hearing.  
  
“I think I should go & get more popcorn.” Stephen took the bowl from Tony, taking the chance Tony gave him to escape from the scene. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, cheeks still blushing from the odd mix of embarrassment & the remnant of what once was arousal. Tony followed him into the kitchen shortly, snatching his husband by his arm & pulled him into the nearest room.

Stephen’s lips were already parted from the unexpected action & Tony wasted no time to crash his onto Stephen's. Another noise of pleasure escaped from the doctor as the genius’ tongue invaded his mouth. He can’t help but whimpered at Tony’s fingers found their way into his hair, yanking him more into the kiss. “You’re such a kinky bastard.” Tony growled into Stephen's ear, biting his earlobe playfully before tracing the jaw, stopping at Stephen's collarbone.

“Well, you’re th- ohhhhhh” Stephen’s reply was cut short by his own moan as Tony sank his teeth onto the sensitive skin. Sucking and biting and leaving marks all over Stephen’s neck and collarbone as he listened to the doctor's moans and whimpers. Thank god the walls are soundproof, Tony thought to himself, pulling himself away to look at his handiwork. He groaned as Stephen’s lust-filled eyes met his. The sight of the man was enough for him to lose his mind, the usually sleek hair was a mess, his cheeks were a dark shade of pink, the parted lips letting out puffs of breathe and not to mention the purple & red of the hickeys contrasting from the pale skin.

Tony traced his fingers along the younger man's jaw, patiently waiting for him to return to himself. “Hey babe, you alright? I know it was a bit too sudden.” Tony lifted Stephen’s face to meet his. “More than alright.” Stephen gave him a reassuring smile, trying to fix his hair as he tried to cover up the hickeys with a turtleneck sweater. “Turtleneck, you’re so dorky goddamn it.” Tony laughed but he can’t take his eyes away from him. They exchanged a soft kiss, stark contrast to the previous one, savoring each other’s tastes.

They both returned to the living room together with more popcorn, surprised to find the teens were still watching the same show instead of messing around with each other. “Oh you guys are back, you just missed the part where Hannibal was smelling Will” Harley stated, not looking away from the screen. “Wait, already?” Stephen asked, seems surprised. “I know, so intimate, right?” Peter replied.

“This is by far the weirdest TV show that I’ve watched on Christmas.” Tony mumbled as he moved closer & closer to Stephen, practically burying himself in the taller man’s chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying spending the holiday with people that he love instead of the annual holiday related breakdown. “Love you, Steph…” He murmured as he slowly drifted off.

* * *

“Why didn’t you just wake me up this morning?” Stephen asked softly as he ran his fingers along Tony’s spine, keeping his voice soft just to make sure the other man won’t mistake it as harsh. “I didn’t want to wake you up.” The brunette mumbled, cursing himself silently as he realized Stephen found out about the nightmare, voice with a hint of worry. He didn’t want to upset Stephen but his mind just can’t seem to stop bottling up all his problems. “It was nothing, it happens all the time & you were tired.” Tony slowly inched himself away from Stephen, felt like he didn’t deserve the younger man’s love & affection.

“Tony…” Stephen sat up from the bed, letting his lips make contact with Tony's forehead. “I’m sorry.” “Don’t be.” Stephen looked into Tony’s eyes, hand holding the genius’ face, leaving him little to no chance of avoiding eye contact. “I know it’s hard to make you like Christmas, to stop dwelling on the past & it’s okay. You’re already trying your best. I’m not fond of Christmas too, it keeps reminding me of Donna. I miss her…” Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen, pulling him into a hug. He knew his husband was on the verge of tears.

“Thanks.” Stephen murmured, burying his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. “Can we… stay like this for a while? This is nice.” Stephen asked softly, melting into the touch as he felt Tony nodded. Tony adjusted his position, trying to make it bit more comfortable for Stephen. Tony smiled softly as he realized the man fell asleep in his arms. He gently tucked him in bed, afraid of waking him up, yet don't want him to sleep in the uncomfortable position.

Tony kissed Stephen on his forehead like how the younger man usually does. "Love you, babe..."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably my last fic this year if I focus more on school than torturing myself with angst fics so Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays & a really early Happy New Year!


End file.
